Found
by Jst221
Summary: NEW CHPS! This is mostly told from Rose's pov. She finds herself wondering if Dimitri is right for her. Rose meets/sees people she has a lot in common with. Hearts will be broken, trust will be lost, and Rose will have to make the ultimate decission....
1. Chapter 1

**I own no rights to the Vampire Academy series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead.  
Thanks for stopping by my site to read my stories, I hope you enjoy what you're about to read.  
I'm really new to the site and I don't know what I'm doing at all, any help would be much appreciated.**

**First Chapter! :)  
Reviews!**

Jogging on the wide expanse of road that lay out in front of me, I listened to the unsteady beat my feet softly whispered to the ground, the rough thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump; that was a mirror image of the empty beating of my heart. I stopped and gazed at the sky weighing my options between staying at St. Vlads or continuing on to find the one man that made sense of the world; sense of me being in this world.

As I breathed the cool, crisp, pine air deep into my lungs, I noticed the sun slowly fading out into the West, sinking into the blood soaked ocean sky. I heard the soft padding of feet about 50 feet away and the steady inhalation of air traveling in and out of a large corps.

My stomach knotted, flipped, and turn all at once inside my body. Light-headed and nauseous, I scanned the area in front of me seeing nothing but long stretch of ebony asphalt. Turning abruptly on my right heel, only to see nothing but my elongated shadow stretching into what was nothing but the long dark shadow that was of pine tree birth.

"Shake it off Rose. Your added paranoia is not helping the already grim situation. Just hope there aren't too many out there." _Great now talking to yourself was the way to go. The Strigoi inhabited the forest around St. Vlads like flies on shit. So much for false hope, I_ thought.

I ran at an Olympic speed to get closer to a main street at which I would hitch my way to that of a more populated town. Gazing to the left I noticed the sun fighting a losing battle with the ever increasing darkness, _Seems as though the dark was winning out now-a-days, _The padding I heard earlier was there again, scraping its ugly invisible nails deep into my ears. It kept pace with me as I stretched my legs as long and fast as I could.

I could feel the two slick cold stakes against my thighs as I ran to the ever-growing street that ran perpendicular to me. The stake holsters rubbed against my skin as I moved swiftly between air molecules.

The sun was completely dead; no trace of the rays that put the crystal sky to shame peaked out in the distance. The padding grew closer, 30, 28, 15, 4.

"Shit!" I panted.

I grabbed the stake to my left and threw down the small bag of belongings just in enough time as the large figure reached out and shoved me with more force than that of a bull charging the red flag.

I stumbled regaining my balance just in enough time to catch a blow to the face that would knock an ordinary human into unconsciousness. Seeing stars was not an option at this time.

I shook my head, erasing the double image of my attacker. I noticed he was a tall man around the age of 23. His long slender frame grazed the world at an astonishing 6'5". He had deep crimson eyes, a tight jaw, the type you broke hands on, and thin lips. His skin was a smooth rich ivory, the type that would look beautiful if he were to blush, his skin was stretched tight across the quivering muscles that rippled all over his body. His hair was a shaggy auburn that fell just beneath his ears.

I briskly raised my left hand to stab at any portion of his body I could come in contact with. He was much too fast. I was sent flying to the ground due to a power kick to the chest, stake almost flying out of my slight fingers. The Strigoi stomped on my hand forcing me to cry out in a deep grunting moan.

He dropped over my tight body, lowering his head to my neck. Not caring enough to restrain my left hand that once held the silver extension of my body that was my stake; his fangs grazed the side of my neck causing my hair to rise along my spine. Jamming a sore thumb into his eye, I forced him to relinquish his hold on my thin right wrist. I quickly snatched my only stake and plunged it deep into his back.

Rolling over him, I kneed him hard and crammed my well developed forearm hard against his jugular.

"Who the hell are you?" I said in a loud voice.

Spitting in my face he laughed and hissed out a snide remark. With this I balled my right fist around the stake and punched him 6 times with a bone crunching force. Dark blood oozed from between his lips, coating his teeth.

"Your name!" I screamed.

"Why is this important? You'll die by my hand; I need not tell you my name. However I am a very generous man and I pity you. Chasing after a man who no longer loves you is a very sad thing to watch. My name is Ari my darling child."

Upon hearing those words,_ Chasing after a man who no longer loves you…_ sent me in a blind rage. I used the very tip of the stake you dig deep into his socket. Slowly digging out his eye I let his screams fill the ever silent night.

"Where is he? Tell me and I'll spare your good for nothing life."

Panting hard he rattled off a very shaky answer, "I saw him but a few days ago. He spoke not of where he was traveling."

"That I don't believe you sad sack of shit." I said in my most menacing voice.

He gave a little chuckle and replied, "He mentioned you were very bright. However, he spoke not of your foul mouth. He is traveling back to Spokane with the coven. He asked that I stay behind to watch you. I could not help getting but a taste of your sweet Dhampir blood."

"What is he watching me for?" I breathed in one swift breath.

"I can not reveal my entire list of secrets child." He laughed his menacing laugh.

And with that he snuffed out my last bit of patience. I drove the stake between his ribs, slowly piercing his lifeless cold heart. His gurgling scream ceased once I heard the clank of pure silver coming in contact with the dirt ridden ground that is strategically placed along the hardly ever used road.

Dusting off, I stood placed both stakes back in each holster, snatched up my bag and sprinted the rest of the way to the main road. Panting hard I watched the cars zoom past as I poorly flagged them down. Finally after what seemed like an hour a car pulled off the road and came to a stop in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, let me start off by saying thank you to everyone that reviewed my first chapter that was really awesome.  
Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short. I got really busy!  
I'll make an extra long 3rd.  
I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 2!**

I took the car in as I moved to the passenger side. The car was a sleek black 2010 Pontiac G6 that was built for speed. I slid onto the black leather seats that were heat controlled and equipped with a vibrate option. The barely audible purr of the engine created a soothing effect which made it very hard to be aware of anything that happened outside of my relaxation bubble.

"Hey, my name is Vin. Where are you heading?"

I wasn't aware he was speaking until he cleared his throat and repeated his question.

"Oh, sorry; just taking in your amazing car. Hey Vin, I'm Rose and I'm just heading for a hotel or something until morning."

I didn't pay attention to his looks when I got into the car. He looked to be around the age of 19. He had deep green eyes, emerald you might say, a slightly large nose that fit well on his face, full lips that were perfectly in line with all of his facial features, thick locks that flowed down to the middle of his back; it was wild, yet somehow it was very tame. He had a muscular neck that fit well with his lean muscular body, that of swimmers proportions. And his mocha colored skin stretched tight over the muscle.

He was familiar, but I could not place a name.

He noticed me leering at him as he drove. And with that he gave a small smile, just enough to show off his beautiful perfect pearly whites. He was a very attractive man, but he was not for me. I could never love again.

"So, Did you have a rough time out there? You look pretty battered up." He said with the utter most curiosity in his voice.

"Oh yeah, well it was dark and I tripped over some rocks and fell in dirt, no big deal, really." I said as I took notice of my medusa locks and tried to smooth the mess that was my hair.

"You really shouldn't be out in the woods at night. There are things out there that might try to take advantage of a young girl like yourself. Glad I came along when I did. No telling what might have found you if I hadn't."

"Well thank you for your concern and for the ride, but I believe I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I grew up doing so."

_Shit!_ I internally scolded myself for giving too much away; I hoped he wouldn't take notice. But that was snuffed out as I looked at him putting the pieces together in his mind, brilliant this one.

"If you don't mind my asking, were you coming from the school down that road? St. Vladmir if I am not mistaken."

"How do you know about St. Vlads? It's not like it's being broadcast to the human world." I said trying not to sound like too much of a bitch.

"My younger cousin go-went there. He was killed in an attack on the school."

So this is how I somehow knew him. I remembered his cousins' face. He was a very young, shy boy that would always sit and watch training with all of the other young aspiring Guardian children.

"So you're a guardian, I don't remember seeing you at the school when I was a junior, I mean you're like 19 right, a year older than myself. I would remember you." I said in an accusatory manor. I was sick of playing nice, I wanted answers.

"Well you wouldn't remember me seeing as how I'm 21 and I went to the academy in Paris. I just moved back into an apartment a few hours away from here. Saw my family, their pretty broken up about their son, he was only 9." He said with no emotion in his voice or his face.

"And I'm no longer a Guardian; I'm not interested in it."

I'm being such a bitch to everyone. I could see the towns coming into view, the lights of a gas station were growing brighter as we pulled in to fuel up.

"Look I'm sorry about your loss. I was fighting in the unfortunate raid against my school. Someone was taken from me and turned."

"So you're on a mission to kill this person's attacker….Well that's that. I'll bring you back to my apartment. No need for you to spend money on a hotel."

And with that, he got out of the car to pump the gas. I used the silence to think about what I would do. Its night now so no banks will be open. I need the money Adrian put in my account. In the morning I'll set off for the bank and then to the airport.

I leaned against the window and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**Couldn't wait to put this chapter up!  
Let me know if there is something you want me toput in the story.  
Always willing to add in the unknown element!  
**

**Chapter 3!  
Reviews please!  
Much appreciated!  
**

**Okay I'll shut up now!  
hope you all enjoy!**

My dream started off like it did every other night. The snow was falling in a soft swirling pattern; like the inside of a snow globe. A tall figure moved among the snow, it had a smooth gait and a long coat blew amongst the wind, it flapped wildly like a bird in a hurricane.

The figure moved toward me, slowly at first gaining speed with every stride it took. I was frozen, wanting to run, but the signal wouldn't carry from my brain to my legs. The face that was once a blank canvas came to life, morphing into the beautiful familiar face that was Dimitri.

He took my face in his hands and whispered sweet nothings into my ears. He kissed the hollow between my ear and my neck. As he pulled away, his lovely dark locks faded into a golden blonde sea of death. His hands gripped my arms with a force that felt as if they could snap them in a drop of a hat.

I caught his eyes and was frozen like a deer in headlights, the deep blood eyes peered into my soul. He gave a menacing grin showing off his elongated incisors that seemed to catch what little light dwelled within the night.

He lurched forward toward my bulging neck vein with canine fierceness. His teeth dug deep into my neck, his lips were greedy against my gushing blood and with that I awoke with a startled gasp. Sweat dewed up along my hairline, my breathing was hard and erratic causing my chest to rise and fall in an irregular motion.

I looked around and found myself placed awkwardly on a large L-shaped couch, my head swimming with the sudden mixture of my dream and real world. I clumsily crawled off of the couch to stretch my body. I heard a humming sound coming from the next room, kitchen maybe?

As I grew closer I heard it was the sweet sound of Vin talking on the phone in a language that I did not understand. A few minutes later I came to realize that the foreign language was French.

Rounding the corner I concluded I was right about the kitchen. An Island lay in the middle of the room, liner to my body placement. To the rear of the island was a deep sink and dishwasher. Adjacent to that was the refrigerator, and across from that was the microwave. It read 3:30 AM. Man I had been asleep for awhile. It was 9 when we stopped to get gas.

Vin's back was turned to me; a booming laugh came from his body shaking his whole frame. I silently retreated to the room I had once lain sprawled on top of an overly comfortable couch. I dug in my bag snatching out a toothbrush and a change of clothes and headed down the hall to find the bathroom.

****************

His apartment wasn't that large, and it was set up like most other apartments. Opening up the first door on the left I saw nothing but a queen size bed that was made up army style. A few clothes were strewn out over the floor. Closing the door I opened the next door on my right. Another bedroom I concluded that was turned into an office. I kept straight to open the last door in the narrow hall. I opened the door and caught my reflection staring back at me.

"Wow Rose. You really look beat."

I sighed and pulled my sweat drenched clothes off to take a shower. Once inside I dipped my head back into the warm water that ran down my body and around my feet. The steam swirled around my head and into the air. Looking around I grabbed a bottle of lemon zest body wash that also acted as a shampoo conditioner mix.

The lemony smell filled the air and caused me to relax 100%. In doing so I felt the, oh so familiar tug at the back of my mind. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and drifted off into Lissa's head. I was submerged into her completely.

"Sweetheart it will be okay. She'll be back." Christian said with the uttermost compassion in his voice.

Lissa's body was quivering and he attached herself around Christians' neck sobbing even harder. "It absolutely will not be okay. She left for him, alone and without any clue where he will be. I don't doubt her skills but…gosh what if she's hurt. I have no way to contact her. I can't handle this."

Christian was trying to comfort her in the way that only I could. I knew how to help her; I was the only one that could calm her down. There was a knock on the door and Lissa broke her death grip from around Christian's neck quickly wiping her face. Christian moved briskly to the door and threw it open. It was Adrian and it appeared as if he had been crying as well.

"What is it man?" Christian said in a no longer caring tone.

"Just came to see how you two were holding up. I've been trying to get into Roses' head but she's somehow blocking me out. I came close a little earlier, a few more seconds and I would have been in. But something or someone woke her up."

"Wh-what?" Lissa called from the bed.

"Come in, Adrian, so we can talk in private." Christian stated.

Adrian came in and pulled a chair closer to the bed where Lissa was sitting. Christian flopped down and told Lissa what Adrian had said standing at the door. Taking her hand in his assuring her that Rose was alright with a silent squeeze.

"So you think she's alright? I mean you don't think she's been captured or anything do you." Lissa stated.

"I believe she's alive. What her state is I have no idea. But our Rose is a fighter and I believe in her. I'll try getting into her head the next time she falls asleep." Adrian stated.

I pulled back into my head and finished rinsing off. I made a mental note to allow Adrian in. I had no idea how but I figured I would just relax the mind.

I got out of the shower and toweled off. Quickly dressing in jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and but my hair up in a messy ponytail. I gathered up my belongings and left the bathroom.

I walked back into the living room and put my things away and stowed my bag back under the coffee table. I heard no noise coming from the kitchen so I decided to go check it out.

Vin was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Would you like a cup? The water's still hot."

"Sure Vin I'll take a cup." I said in a nonchalant voice.

Vin got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet where he retrieved a maroon coffee mug. He threw in a tea bag and poured the boiling hot water into the cup.

"Honey?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I stated without even thinking about my answering.

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "No, would you like honey; for your tea."

"Oh sorry, no thanks. I don't like anything in my tea."

He handed me my cup of tea and moved back to his seat at the table. I followed suit and moved with him. We sat at the table in a silence that was loaded with questions. I inhaled and opened my mouth about to ask a question; but I closed it before any sound could escape my lips.

"Go ahead and ask." He said never taking his eyes off of the swirling tea that moved between his hands.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Back in the car when you said being a guardian no longer interests you, what did you mean?"

"Simply that, we're treated wrong; never having a life of our own. Always having to put ourselves in danger for Moroi who could care less if we died." He stated dryly.

He did have a point, but I don't think I could ever leave Lissa in the hands of some barely trained Guardian. Granted Eddie would make a fine Guardian for her, but I could not see myself giving up and leaving her. It doesn't feel right.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it read 5:25 AM. _Man time sure flies when you're having fun._ I thought sarcastically.

I inhaled a deep breath and took another sip of my tea. Looking up at Vin I gave him a small shy smile and reached across the table to touch his arm. He returned my smile and placed his large hand on top of mine. Dimitri's face popped into my head, well I can't say that, it was always there, it made itself more pronounced and I immediately removed my hand from under his.

"Vin I really appreciate everything you have done for me. As soon as the sun rises I'm going to leave and finish what I've set off to do. Thank you." I said in a strong voice.

In a barely audible tone he asked, "Well, where are you going and how are you getting there?"

"I can't tell you where I'm going. And I'm going to hitch most of my way to the airport, and after that I'm not really sure. More hitching I presume." I said.

"There is no need for you to hitch, that's very dangerous. Here take my car, I've got three others don't worry about it. And I hope you're safe on the trip that you can't tell me about. If you need any help please, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there in the blink of an eye. Oh and when this is all over go ahead and keep the car." He stated unwavering.

He watched me as I took in what he was saying. There was absolutely no way I was going to call him for help. I think a small part of him knew that. But it must have made him feel better about sending a young girl on her own to a Strigoi ridden world.

"You're a really sweet and generous man. However I don't think I could accept that car. What if it gets ruined?" I stated meekly.

"It's just a material item; I don't need that many cars anyways. And if you ruin it then you ruin it. It'll be yours anyway." He said with the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

I didn't question how he had so much money, I figured that would be rude and let it slide by reducing it down to his Moroi father being in the picture. That sounded believable. I mean, all Moroi men COULDN'T be assholes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright thanks again to those of you that reviewed.  
Makes my day to read kind words!  
**

**I understand not always wanting to review, but if you have time please please please do!  
I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4 guys!  
**

Vin stood and walked over to the counter and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He grabbed the keys and briskly walked back over to me. He handed me the paper that contained his house and his cell number. He then unhooked some of the keys I wouldn't need. He only left two; the key to the car and the key to his house.

"Why do I need your house key?" I asked with immense curiosity in my voice.

"In case you would like to come back. Or you need something else." He said while he cupped my face and stroked his thumbs across my smooth cheek skin.

And with that, he leaned forward and gently crushed his lips against mine. I was so taken aback I was frozen, not breathing. He must have taken the stillness as a sign to continue; because my lips were pried open and his tongue entered my mouth. I thought about biting it off, but I could not due to my catatonic state.

He stepped away from me and let his hands slide down around my wrists. That was the most human contact I had had since I last saw Dimitri, and with that my heart gave a heave and skipped a beat.

"You shouldn't have kissed me Vin. I am terribly sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I just don't think I can be in a relationship….I don't want to hurt you. But I would love to be friends. I'm sorry; if you want the keys back and for me to leave just say so."

I waited for an answer but there was nothing but silence and his ragged breathing. He then looked up into my eyes with all the understanding in the world and released my hands. Stepping back a few strides he took in my face, my body, and my existence as if he were seeing me for the last time. Who knew, maybe it would be.

"Please, don't apologize for something I did. Keep the keys and my number; I don't want what happened to taint our newly forming friendship. I understand your mission now. The one that was taken from you was the man you loved. I can see why it would be hard for you to move on. No closure, I know how you feel and I don't resent the choice you made."

He was quiet for a while and then he picked back up in the same caring and understanding tone, "I don't know how many weapons you brought with you, from the looks of it not many. There are some in the trunk of the car and an address in the GPS system if you need more."

I looked down at my feet, inhaled a deep breath, and then glanced over at the clock. 6:14 AM, almost time for me to make my departure. I turned around and gave Vin a smile.

"Thank you, for everything." I stated. I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and stepped back.

"Please call me if you need any help. I'll always be there." He sighed.

I nodded and moved to the living room. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked back into the kitchen entrance. I looked over at the clock, 6:30 AM, I could see a bit of light peeking in through the bottom of the curtain.

Vin walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder; he turned me around and led me out of the apartment. He walked with me to the car, it was a 20 second walk but it felt like a lifetime. He opened the door for me, gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and wished me luck.

I slid into the drivers' seat and strapped in. He closed the door and waved as I backed out of the spot. Leaving the parking lot I glanced in the rearview mirror back at Vin. I drove on, out of his life with only this car to remember him by.

****************

I had a few hours to kill until the banks opened. The money from Adrian still resides in my bag; so I could get some food to pass the time. I mulled my food options over and I decided to go to the diner that was a block from the bank.

As I pulled into Nadine's I got my wallet out of my bag and took out a crisp $20. As I hopped out of the car I checked myself over in the glass reflection. I took my ponytail out and let my thick deep brown hair cascade down my shoulders. It was wavy from being put up wet.

Dimitri always loved my hair like this; thinking of his strong fingers tangled within my hair made my heart squeeze out a painful thump. Shaking my hair out and retying it I stalked off into the diner.

Once inside I was greeted by an old, fat, redheaded lady whose nametag read Sue Ellen.

"Just you today sugar?" She stated in an overly jolly tone.

"Yup, just me. Is it possible to get a booth in the back?"

"Sure thing sugar. We don't get a lot of people, so feel free to sit where you like." She smiled and walked away. I figured she only sat those who were incompetent and weren't capable of placing one foot in front of the other.

As I walked back to the empty booth in the back of the diner I noticed all eyes were on me. Strange, yet familiar; the people in the diner reminded me of all the students of St. Vlads. Looking and gossiping.

I situated myself in the very corner of the booth and looked at the menu that lay on the table. My waiter appeared, smile on her face; she was about my height. She had a short blonde bob with side swept bangs. Light blue eyes that looked like Greek rooftops. And fair skin that was dusted with very light tan freckles. Well, the part that wasn't obscured by her peach colored diner uniform.

"Hi doll, I'm Holly and I'll be your server for today. Can I get you started with a drink?" She licked the tip of her pen and placed it on the paper pad.

"I'll have a cup of coffee black with sugar. And I'm actually ready to order food." I said giving her a smile.

"Well what'll it be?" She asked.

"I'll have oatmeal pancakes with a side of hash browns and eggs." No telling when I would be eating next. Might as well make this meal count.

She smiled and said it would be a few minutes and she would return with my coffee in a moment. I sat back and drew shapes on the table with my fingers and found myself searching for Lissa's mind.

_Success!_ I thought as I felt the familiar tug at the back of my head. I fell into her. She was sitting in an empty classroom; Adrian was looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"God! I'm concentrating and I can't get in. Maybe it really is one way. She hasn't been asleep so dream walking is a bust. Adrian, what am I going to do?!?!" Lissa stated with a sob in her throat.

He walked over and placed a hand on her back. Rubbing comforting circles along her spine, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out. It just takes some time. The only reason why it's easier for her is because you have more of yourself to her. Never give up; it'll be the key to saving her." He stated confidently.

"We need to find her! We can help her; she needs to know she's not alone." Lissa stood and exited the room leaving an Adrian behind that was deep in thought. Lissa walked down an empty corridor about to round the corner she heard familiar voices.

Risking a glance she saw it was Alberta and Stan deep in conversation. They seemed to be whispering out something urgent, and very private. Why they weren't in the Guardian office I don't know; but Lissa was getting good information and I'm glad I decided to drop in.

"So, I believe this incident with Rose Hathaway leaving the school is not just a coincidence, Stan. We all know Dimitri got taken by that Strigoi….and seeing as how no one was present during the trainings, we have no idea what was going on between Rose and himself. I mean, this behavior is just not condoned within the Guardian world." Alberta stated.

"Yes I do agree with you, it does seem rather odd that a student would randomly leave a few weeks before graduation. Even if said student was the infamous Rose. The main thing we need to focus on is keeping the wards up and getting replacements in so we can look for Dimitri. He was on the inside of one of the most heavily guarded academy's' and he ranked very high. He knows an awful lot about our grounds." Stan stated hinting at something.

Alberta seemed to catch on because she was nodding the whole time he spoke. She inhaled a deep breath and began speaking again. This time her words seemed to be less urgent and more relaxed.

"Yes, as much as I respect Dimitri he does need to be silenced before more innocent Moroi blood is shed. I shall call Janine tonight. I'll ask if she will partake in this excursion. I will also inform her of her daughter."

Stan looked out into the distance and inhaled. Opening his mouth he was cut off by Alberta.

"As much as I would like to think this is wrong I do feel sorry for Rose. For her to leave her unofficial charge Lissa behind takes a lot of courage, or love. After we catch Dimitri will shall hold him until we retrieve the Hathaway girl and let them speak there farewells. However, it might break her more. Seeing someone you care for in Strigoi form is no easy thing."

She gave a shutter that was barely noticeable. Stan just stood with his hands behind his back and nodded. They shook hands and parted. Lissa immediately turned in the direction she came and ran down the corridor. "I have to tell Adrian!" she stated.

! :]Woot


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for those that reviewed!  
redglasses**** you're pretty amazing and thanks for sticking with the story!  
The story is just beginning.**

**Chapter 5!  
:]**

I fell back into myself, I hadn't noticed Holly came back with my coffee and was on her way once more with my food. She placed the large plate down in front of me and I rambled out a thank you.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Is there anything else I can get for you darling?"

"Just the time please." I asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well it's about 7:58." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie, just give me a shout if you need anything." With that she walked away.

I sat looking at my food trying to comprehend what I got out of Lissa's head. I took a sip of coffee burning my tongue I sat the cup down with unnecessary force. A few people turned to see what had happened. Ignoring them, I buttered and cut my pancakes; drizzling on a tiny bit of maple syrup over the top.

So it seems as if they were going to form a group to come look for Dimitri and myself. Not quite sure how I felt about that. Granted he would die either way, I just figured it should be by someone who really knows and loves him.

Alberta also said she would make it possible for us to see each other before he was put to rest. _Way to put it lightly!_ If there was any way possible I could make my loves death less painful I would; I just wasn't sure how.

I wedged a piece of pancake into my mouth. Chewed and took a sip of coffee. I ate robotically for the rest of the time. I drank another cup of coffee and signaled Holly to bring my check. Studying the check I concluded that this was a very delicious restaurant that was very cheap. I would have to come back with Lissa if I survived. I grabbed the once crisp $20 out of my pocket and left it on the table. She did an amazing job and I decided a $13 tip would please her.

Getting up from the booth I walked down the hall to the restrooms. Stepping inside I walked to the middle sink; I splashed cold water on my face and neck and I looked myself over. Seeing the faint resemblance of a girl that used to be happy.

I sighed and strolled out of the bathroom stopping at the counter to ask for the time once more. 9:20, the banks wouldn't be open for another forty minutes. I got in the car and drove a little ways down to a small shopping district.

I dug in my bag and retrieved more money, got out and walked into a sporting store; the type that sold everything you would need for camping. I walked to the back and picked up a camelback water pack and got some protein bars and a few packs of gum.

Looking at the items I carried, I presumed I would need a basket and walked up front to salvage a shopping cart. I dumped my items in and continued to the back. Thinking of what little supplies I had, I threw in a couple more protein bars and I got a few sports drinks.

I moved on to medical supplies. I threw a few packs of ACE bandage wrap, a splint, dry ice packs, Band-Aids, and some Tylenol into my cart. I also picked up a coat and a sleeping bag with a built-in pillow. _You never know what you might need on this godforsaken trip. _I thought to myself.

I headed up from to check out, picking up a digital watch as I proceeded; waterproof _nice!_ The man working behind the counter looked to be around the age of 58. He had dark hair and his beard was starting to gray. He was wearing a red and green flannel with khaki pants and what looked to be black boots.

He gave me a smile and I noticed he had a few missing teeth. He rang my items up without saying a word. Although I could tell he thought it was odd that a young girl would need all of these items.

Feeling as if I had to justify myself I stated with as much bravado as possible, "Camping trip with my dad. I always say it's better to have more than not enough."

He smiled, "You're just like my daughter, she would rather over stalk her pantry then go without a box of anything." He stated chuckling. "Alright missy, your total comes to $620.95, will you be using cash or credit?"

"Um, cash." I said as I pulled a wad of money out and counted out what was owed. He looked wide eyed at my money but then turned away suspecting that I caught him peering to see if he could count how much money I had on me.

"Do you think you can set this for me? I have trouble with technology." I said giving an innocent smile. He took the watch and had it ready to go within a few seconds. Thanking him I grabbed my bags and headed out to the car.

I popped the trunk to stow away some of the items I had purchased. I only left a few of my purchases out to be put in the passenger seat. Looking into the trunk I saw three medium sized black cases and one long thin case.

Throwing my things in I unfastened the two metal clips that held each of the cases closed. Inside the case closest to me were 12 stakes that gleamed with all the beauty in the world. The next case held 4 serrated gold daggers with the name, Malinka, engraved in each handle, the next case contained 6 boomerang like knifes that had small triangles lining the blade, and the last case held a 4 foot long Katana sword.

The blade was black and seemed to glow, as if it had an aura around it. The handle was a deep red with a black tassel that bobbed about. The sheath it was contained in was black and hard; gold lettering ran down the body, Retournant de l'ame. From what little French I have I have seen in text books this said returner of the soul.

This sword that was in my possession was one of five soul swords. They all displayed the same saying in a different language. Ruckkehrer der Seele; German, Retournant de l'ame; French, Ritornante dell'anima; Italian, Terugkerende na loopbaanonderbreking van de ziel; Dutch, and Onaj koji vrasa nad odreseni clan dusa; Russian.

The textbook didn't say anything about the swords except for no one knew where they were now. If Adrian ever managed to break through my mind barrier I would have to ask him what the deal was.

I closed the trunk, took a deep breath and stared at my watch; it read 10:30. I got back in the car and drove down to the bank. I grabbed my bag and walked inside. I slowly moved up to the counter that was separated by thick bulletproof glass.

The middle-aged lady with mousy brown hair and crooked teeth smiled and greeted me with a warm welcome. "Hi, welcome to Glen helm bank, how may I help you today?"

"I was told to come into this bank to verify my account, I'm being added on."

"Oh, alright and who's account were you joining?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. He called yesterday."

She was quiet as her fingers nimbly skated across the key pad. She glanced up occasionally and returned to typing. After a few minutes she parted her lips and began to speak. "Do you have photo ID with you today?"

I nodded and dug around in my bag; I retrieved my ID and handed it to her. She glanced at the screen then to the card, then to me and back to the card. She smiled and handed it back.

"Alright you're all set. You're account and card has been activated. Let me just get your bank card from the machine and I'll be right back." She smile and retreated around the corner.

She was gone for a few minutes and returned carrying a blue and silver bank card. She handed it over; I signed my name on the back and looked back at the lady.

"Is there something else I might be able to help you with ma'am?" she asked generously.

"Yes, could you um, tell my how much is in my account?" I asked with extreme curiosity in my voice.

"Certainly!" She typed a few things and cleared her throat as her eyes grew wide. "It appears as if you have $1,000,000 in your account." She stared at me with shock scribbled all over her face.

I chuckled at her face and thanked her as I left the bank. I glanced back to see her calling a few of her coworkers over so they could gawk at the figures in my account. They all gained the blank stare she had once held. Their eyes following me as I exited the bank lobby; I heard an outbreak of whispers.

"On the road with an 8 hour drive into Washington. GREAT!" I said sarcastically. Once on the highway I found myself forming a plan. _When I get into Spokane, I'll find the house that I was once held captive, get a feel for that outside count how many openings and things there are , and stake it out for a night to see exactly how many Strigoi were hiding within the hellish atmosphere. _

Sounded like a good enough plan, I didn't think about the fact that I only got a few hours of sleep so I was running on delusions.

Speeding down the road I glance out my window to look at an upcoming sign. Out of my peripherals I saw a shimmer of faded color flare up and then settle in my passenger seat.

Turning to view the sudden commotion that seemed to be my imagination running away with me. I gasped in shock, Andre Dragomir, Lissa's very dead older brother, sat staring at me with sad eyes.

"Jesus Andre, you almost gave me a heart attack. Can't you make a noise or something before you shimmer yourself into a moving car!!!!!" I yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the road. A loud sigh erupted from his mouth. Upon hearing that, I figured this ghost must be more audible that of the late Mason.

"Why are you here Andre?" I asked, cooling my temper.

He turned to me and inhaled a deep breath, "I'm trying to save your life. You're in danger and you need to go back to the Academy." He stated urgently.

"Look, I don't plan on going back to that school until I find Dimitri and kill him. I don't even know if I'll be able to come back to school. It won't be the same without him." I stated with a thick sob in my throat.

He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Why are you throwing a tantrum? I don't know about you, but I keep my word when I give it." _Not entirely true, but whose counting the times it's not. _

Andre rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed tight against his chest. His jaw was firm as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Look Rose I get what you're doing. I have been watching you for a while now and I believe in what you stand for, but I don't think you're going about it the right way. You should take the time to gather more help. But I know you, and I know there is nothing that anyone can say to make you see reason. I think of you as another little sister, so therefore I will be there for you throughout the whole trip." He said with a forced, uncomfortable smile.

"Thanks, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do you know. Feel free to fade away at anytime. But just so you know; I'm glad you're here and the only reason I didn't bring more people is because I don't want anyone else to die because of me. So no offence, but I'm glad you're not alive."

I honestly meant what I said, and I think he agreed with me because nothing else was said. And we rode the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright sorry it took so long for me to update  
I got kinda stuck and Kayla had to help me out quite a bit.  
So thank you, you're a life saver.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it kinda explains how Rose will save Dimitri from himself really.  
Next chapter I will deff. explain why Andre is able to speak and there will be more action. I promise.**

**Well I'll let you get on with reading.  
Usual disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 6!**

We arrived in a town just outside of Spokane, it was around 8 PM. _Shit, it's already dark._ I hadn't expected the night to come creeping its ugly black tentacles into the scenery. I wouldn't be able to get a lot of work done at night, so I decided to pull into a hotel until morning.

Sunset Bay was the name of my hotel, it was the only place that didn't require a credit card and photo ID. Both of which I had, but I didn't want any of the Guardians to trace my whereabouts.

My room was standard, nothing fancy about it. The bed had a pink, blue, and green floral pattern, the carpet was light grey and there were two pictures on the wall above the bed. The first depicted a boat floating out in the harbor; and the second illustrated a field of daffodils on rolling hills blowing in an invisible breeze.

They were supposed to be relaxing but I just found them increasingly annoying. Andre seemed to agree because he gave a snort as he floated in through the doorway.

Across from the bed there was a black TV that sat on top of a large beige dresser. A little further back was a small closet and a bathroom with plush white towels.

I plopped down on the bed and turned the TV on. Andre floated about the room for a while and disappeared in a sudden puff. After flipping through several channels I shut the TV off and laid back on the bed closing my eyes.

I inhaled and relaxed into the bed. I fell into a deep sleep and got completely lost in my dream.

I was sitting on the soft white sands in front of a turquoise ocean. The wind was blowing my rich dark brown hair around my barely covered body. I was wearing a deep red one piece that only covered my 'hot spots' and was held together by gold strings. I chuckled, Mason used to call those areas on women _hot spots. _

"Adrian I know you're here might as well come out."I stated while standing. I wasn't even annoyed by the fact that he had depicted me in such a clad outfit.

Adrian appeared behind me, touching my lower back as he walked around the front. He was wearing nothing but white board shorts that had different colored circle patterns all around. His hair was wet, like he had just got out of the water and the surroundings made his beautiful dark green eyes twinkle in the warm sunlight. I watched a bead of water trickle down his lean muscular body.

"Little Dhampir, You look…... My memory of you doesn't do you justice." He smiled an earth shattering smile. He moved forward to hug me. I no longer shrank away uncomfortably from his touch. His long arms wrapped around my waist as he hoisted me up into the air. I found myself whispering into his ear, "I've missed you Adrian and thank you for everything you have done for me I'll make it up to you!"

We stayed like that for a while. Adrian gently placed me back on the cotton like sand, stepping back only to look in my eyes. He let go of my hands and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhh. Is there something you would like for me to tell Lissa?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Just tell her not to worry and that I'll be home soon; and that I love her and I don't want her crying over me anymore, it breaks my heart!" I said with a bit of a smile. "Oh and Adrian, don't cry over me anymore either. You know I'll be back! Like you said I'm a fighter!" I smiled and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

What was going on? Was it the lack of real human contact that made me crave someone's touch….I don't like this one bit.

"Oh, Adrian, I almost forgot! I've been hearing a lot about the soul swords; do you know what the deal is with them? Like, what are they supposed to do?"

Adrian sat down in the sand and drew shapes deep in thought. He stopped his doodling and looked up at me. "The soul swords are said to be designed by Vladimir and Anna themselves. The person that possessed the sword has the power to bring any being that was lost to the dark Strigoi world back to life; they were wielded by the most legendary guardians. After each guardian passed away the swords were taken and displayed in the royal court to show off the craftsman ship." He picked his doodling back up and continued filling me with his information. "About 5 years after the last legendary Guardians passed away, some janitors that took way too much pride in cleaning the swords decided to steal them and sell them on the black market to support their families. The men were found and prosecuted, all but one of the swords were recovered. It's said that the sword was bought by that Guardians family and kept under wraps."

I took what he was saying to me and I tried to process it. "Huh, what was this legendary Guardians name?"

"Évariste Beauchamp. Obviously he was French. But we'll never know if the statements about his family are true, most of them died and the ones who didn't changed their names and moved out of France." He said nonchalantly.

"I see…is there a way you're supposed to use the sword, to you know, bring said person back?" I said trying my best to sound casual.

"Well, I'm assuming that you just pierce the heart and the magic within the sword jump-starts it and brings them back. I don't really know Rose, what's up with all the questions anyway?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing man! I'm just a curious person, you know this." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat. And while you're away, try your best to keep your pretty little nose out of things. Where are you now?"

"You know I can't tell you that! And that scheme you're cooking up to find me isn't going to work either. Just please Adrian trust what I'm telling you and don't come looking for me! I'll be back in no time at all!"

And with that, Adrian looked at me with all of the trust in the world and nodded his head. He blew a kiss in my direction and floated away……what? This is getting more ridiculous by the second. I awoke lying awkwardly in the middle of my bed. It didn't feel like I had been sleeping that long, maybe because I haven't been. It was only 2AM. I had at least four more hours until the sun was up.

Rising from the bed I wondered aimlessly into the bathroom and was taken aback by Andre standing in the middle of the bathroom gazing at himself in the mirror. I had forgotten he was here with me and all of the questions I had for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got super bored and decided to upload another chapter.  
This should answer quite a few questions.  
**

**Please review, I feel like my writing sucks extra hard with as little reviews as I'm getting...  
****But here you go, hope you enjoy!  
Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 7**

Andre looked up at me from the mirror, smiled and floated over so he was standing in front of me.

"Andre, how are you here? "

"I'm here, I don't know….what you want me to say, should I leave?" He stated in a sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes and continued with my questioning, "No I mean, you're hear holding a full conversation with me and you've been dead longer that forty days. You shouldn't be able to do this."

He pretended to be deep in thought for a while and demanded me to sit down before he answered my question. "Well, there are a few reasons why I am able to be here and chat with you. I have been dead for a while so I have gained more control over my senses and things of that nature. I didn't die in battle so my soul hasn't been tainted with bloodshed; those ghosts seem to feel guilty and not willing to say much, even to other ghosts. You're shadow kissed, so you have a grip on the death world so you sense the dead better. And you're also losing your hold on humanity and the living, that hollow feeling inside is your soul slowly deteriorating, from what…I don't know but it's fading almost like you want to get lost in death." And with that he left the room to avoid more questioning.

What was he saying I'm killing myself from the inside? This is not making sense, he's useless and I was getting irritated.

I decided to do a bit of jogging around the inside of the hotel to take my mind off of things and to get mentally prepared for tomorrow. I changed into track pants and a loose fitting shirt and left my room.

I paced myself and measured my BPM (Beat Per Minute) noticing that it was a bit elevated; for a woman of my build it should be between 60-90 BPM but mine was 109….. Noticing this I decided to cool down with a brisk walk.

Returning to my room I looked at the old fashioned alarm clock by the bed; the clock read 5AM, excellent I had killed some time! I was a bit sweaty so I decided I should shower. I walked into the bathroom and fumbled with the shower knob. Succeeding, I stripped off my clothes, got in and let the boiling water run down my body. And in doing so, something inside me broke.

Tears clouded my vision and spilled over the brim on my bottom eyelids. The warmth of my tears seemed to rival that of the water and dripped off my chin. I crumpled into a heap on the shower floor and held my legs tight to my body burying my face into my thighs. All I could manage to get out was Dimitri's name. I repeated it over and over.

"Di-Dimitri….I'm so so so sorry Dimitri. I should have been there for you." I repeated and my whole body shook in pain and longing. I couldn't focus on anything but my ragged breathing and Dimitri's sweet name that touched my lips. I hadn't heard the bathroom door open or the shower curtain pulled back. All I could feel was that the water stopped scorching my skin and a plush towel being wrapped around me as a pair of strong hands lifted me out of the tub.

I couldn't see and I just wrapped the towel closer around my body and continued to cry. I didn't even care that there was a stranger in my room and I could easily be killed if not worse. The person returned and slipped a shirt over my head, moved my arms through each hole and shimmy it down over my torso. I then felt the mesh texture of basketball shorts on my legs moving further up my body.

The person picked me up and placed me on their lap and smoothed my hair whispering comforting things into my ear. "Shhh. Dorment mon bebe, je suis ici pour vous. Ne vous inquietez pas." I noticed the voice was deep and it soothed me. I sobered up and noticed that I was gripping a shirt in my hands and I was wrapped tight in someone's arms being rocked back and forward.

I took in my surroundings and leapt away from the person I was slowly soaking into. I was taken aback by the person that sat staring me back at me. His long hair was tied up in a tight bun and his emerald eyes were full of concern. His full lips were parted as if he were about to speak. But I began to speak before he could even get a chance.

"Vin?!" I gasped. "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" I was suddenly furious.

He took me in and slowly stood from the bed and walked toward me. "I'm here to help you, I couldn't justify sending you out here alone. And I told the guy behind the desk I was your boyfriend and I needed to talk to you because we got in a fight and I wanted to fix things." He said.

"Okay….How did you find me?" I avowed.

Vin looked uncomfortable as he began speaking. "There's a tracking devise in the GPS system and I've been following you since you left my house…..I was only trying to help you, nothing weird."

"And what made you think it would be okay to just come barging into my room?" I stated while I crossed my arms relaxing some but not fully.

"I knocked for a while and I didn't get an answer, then I heard you crying out to someone named Dimitri and you seemed distressed and I got worried and thought there was someone else in the room with you and they were hurting you….I don't know."

I stood there shaking my head for awhile in disbelief that he had actually tracked me down….and then I remembered him dressing me and I blushed at the thought of him seeing me naked, awkward. I looked at him thinking of what Adrian had said about the soul swords, _It's said that the sword was bought by that Guardians family and kept under wraps_.

"Vin, what's your name…your real name?" I looked at him strongly.

He sighed and began speaking, "Huh. My real name is…..Vincens Perrin-Nel Beauchamp. But I go by Vin Otes. I see you've figured out that was a soul sword in the trunk of the car and that it has to do with my great, great, great grandfather."

"Yeah I did…why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me who you really were. But who cares, I'm here to help you." He said.

I agreed and suggested we go get breakfast down in the lobby because it would be a long day.

After we finished breakfast we went outside and I suggested we take separate cars in case something happened that we didn't expect. And with that we sat off on the road to the house that haunted me in my sleep.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! So I've got this chapter finished. Sorry I kinda left you with a cliffhanger!  
If you want know what's going to happen you have to review! I'm asking anywhere between 3-5 reviews.  
More is always appreciated. ****So it's not that bad.  
****I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8!**

We arrived in front of the rundown house that I was held captive. The roof sagged slightly in the middle and it was an off white color. It's obviously been through one too many storms, the dirt must have been permanently lodged into the paint.

I got out of the car and walked around the front, as Vin got out of his and stood next to me. I looked up into the sky; it was thick with dark grey Cumulonimbus clouds. I could smell the rain in the air; it was thick in my lungs.

"We better make this fast, the rain will be on us in a few hours. Walk around the outside of the house and count all of the exits that looks like a human can fit though. When you're finished meet me back here and we'll go inside." I stated giving off the alpha vibe.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, just do as I say." And with that he took off around the house.

I popped the trunk of my car and pulled out a change of clothes. I couldn't fight in pretty much sleeping gear, I had to be prepared. I changed into black straight leg jeans and a white v-neck shirt. I strapped a stake holster to my right thigh and pulled on a pair of black boots.

I strapped myself with only four things. Two stakes, a golden dagger, and the Soul Sword. I felt the power of the sword wash over me as I strapped it onto my back. I tucked the first stake into the holster on my right thigh and I stowed the other in my left boot. The golden dagger was tucked away in the back of my pants.

I took out some weapons for Vin and closed the trunk down. I was startled to see Andre standing by the side of the car with his arms crossed.

"Jesus, how long have you been standing there?"

"Haha, long enough." He said with a smirk.

_Ugh, gross. I just got checked out by a Ghost. _Vin came back around the corner of the house just as I was turning around.

"There are about four real openings. The back door, front door, garage, and a large bay window right on the side of the house." He stated, pointing off to the left. It figures, there wouldn't be a lot of openings in this stupid hellhole of a house.

"Okay, I sat some weapons aside for you, if you think you need more just grab 'em. Let's move inside any movement at all take it out. If you see a tall guy with medium length hair just knock him out, he's mine. Good luck man, if I get captured you run, do not try to help me." I stated in a strong voice.

We both tied our long hair up in a tight bun as we moved to the porch. I was walking slightly behind Vin and that's when I noticed the 28 _molnija_ marks dancing down his neck. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head, why was he taking orders from me? He was clearly more experienced with fighting.

I pushed the thought out of my head and concentrated on the task in front of me. I had to have 100% concentration.

My foot hit the first porch step and I felt it immediately, the nauseous feeling. It was strong but not crippling; which was good because that indicated we would have a good fight on our hands but if we played our cards right, we would be able to walk away with our lives.

I took several deep breaths clearing my head and subduing the nausea that was nagging my stomach. Vin opened the door wide letting the light from the outside pour into the pitch black house. Both of our eyes scanned the area for any potential threats, we found none, so we continued on into the house, leaving the door open as we entered.

My Dhampir eyes could see perfectly fine in the house due to the light from the door. I saw the side of the house that held the large bay windows and I swiftly walked over to them, pulling the curtain back to allow more light into the room. Even though it was cloudy outside, it still let in a lot of light.

Pretty much all of the upstairs and 'living room' were illuminated which made for a safe place if push came to shove. I saw Vin move off down the hall into a less light populated area. I figured he had it under control and went off down a narrow set of stairs that led to a basement.

The temperature seemed to drop along with the amount of light as I descended the stairs. And the strong sickening feeling came clambering back into my body, nestling itself if the pit of my stomach. I heard it before I saw it, four feet rapidly hobbling up the stairs in my direction. I pulled out the stake that rested alongside my right thigh and held it close to my body crouching low in a defensive stance.

Then there they were, two pairs of glowing red scarlet eyes, ogling directly at me. The first pair dove vigorously in my direction, landing two blows in my ribs. The Strigoi pulled back a fist and threw it out with force. I dodged just in time, landing several hits to its torso. The Strigoi slapped me hard across the face causing me to stagger; I could taste blood in my mouth that I spit out and continued on fighting. I landed a few more blows before I pulled back and plunged the silver stake directly up its ribs and into its cold unresponsive heart.

The Strigoi let out a blood-curdling screech and dropped to the ground. The second pair of eyes had departed by the time I looked up. I ran back up the stairs calling for Vin, he came sprinting into view within a few seconds.

"I just ran into two Strigoi on the stairs. I killed one and the other ran I believe it was going to inform the rest of them. My best bet would be there are about twenty or so down in the basement." I exclaimed slightly out of breath.

Vin looked anxious. He took out his stake and prepared himself for battle. That's when we heard it, the graceful sounds of many Strigoi ascending the stairs. _Don't worry! You're in the light, they can't touch you!_ They stopped at the edge of the stairs, frozen by the light barer. A large, chalky dark skinned man was brave enough to step out into the light.

Nothing happened, he didn't burn and die. That's when I realized that although the doors and window let in light, the UV-lighting numbers that would be detrimental to a Strigoi were being blocked by the clouds. They could survive. The male Strigoi standing before me and the large amount standing behind him seemed to realize this fact as well and they all moved on Vin and I like a shadow of death.

Growing up as a Guardian in the academy you are taught to push aside your fears and move on with your attack even if you are not protecting your charge. But sometimes fear is the appropriate response…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed/asked questions.  
Okay so here we go with this chapter.  
My friend read it and she teared up.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Remember 3-5 reviews will get you another chapter.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.  
Have a nice read!**

**Chapter 9!!**

Before I could even process what was going on four Strigoi were on me. I threw punches and stabs into their cold lifeless flesh; and to no avail did it harm any one of them. The female Strigoi standing to my right took me by surprise. She grabbed my right arm and bit down hard, causing me to drop my stake. I squealed out in pain, I felt her teeth in my bone. I kneed her in her throat, causing her to choke and stagger back. With that small amount of time I reached behind my head, ignoring the searing pain that was pulsing through my right arm, and pulled out the Soul Sword.

The beautiful sound the sword made as it slid out of its sheath cracked through the air. The four Strigoi standing in front of me ceased all movement and stared in fear at the sword. Holding it above my head off to the right I brought it around my front like a swinging baseball bat. The razor-sharp blade glided across all four Strigoi necks, like a hot knife slicing butter. The blade beheaded these four with ease, unlike the sword I used in this same house a few months ago.

Their heads and bodies abruptly dropped to the ground with a loud thud just as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a sight I never thought I would see come swooping through the open front door. Alberta, Stan, my mother, and other Guardians I've seen around the school ran in brandishing Silver stakes prepared to fight.

Vin was dropping Strigoi like crazy, he took a few body hits, but he was mainly the one giving them out. I turned back in enough time to see two large male Strigoi charging me. The first took a running jump and landed just in front of me, I effortlessly decapitated him. The second was coming on fast; I pulled my arm back and thrust it forward with all the strength in the world. The sword plunged deep into the hollow of his neck, emerging from the other side. I jerked the sword in an upward motion, splitting his head in two.

I looked up and saw him approaching with pure potency. Everything around me froze, except for him. The world went silent, except for the hammering in my chest. He was the same yet somehow different. His once beautifully tanned skin was now a lifeless alabaster. His graceful movements became even more precise. Our eyes locked and I saw the ruby tinge that enveloped his irises. His lips cracked into a smile and I saw his lengthened incisors slip out into the open. Pure animal fury seeped out into the area surrounding him. My sweet Dimitri had turned into a feral beast. Just as he jumped me I took the hilt of my sword and cracked him over the head. His body crumpled and fell in front of me.

I looked up to see everyone around me back in motion; the sound of battle filled my ears. Vin looked up and caught my gaze. Seeing the request in my eyes he killed his opponent and ran to my side as I tucked my sword away.

"Help me get him out of here. The door's only a few steps and the sun's obviously not going to burn him. Get him into the trunk of my car." I said breathlessly. Vin bent down and threw Dimitri over his shoulder like an over-sized rag-doll. I grabbed the gold dagger out of the back of my pants and prepared to cover both of our asses.

Luckily we escaped without anyone noticing us, Guardian and Strigoi alike. I popped the trunk and Vin dumped Dimitri's unconscious frame in the trunk and slammed the top down. He ran to his car and I ran to mine. We both peeled out of the neighborhood and onto the freeway that would take us back to my hotel room.

My breathing was still ragged when Andre materialized into my passenger seat; he looked concerned.

"Rose, what are you doing with a Strigoi in your trunk? Why couldn't you just kill him?" He asked.

"I can't just kill him! I have plans and things to try out. I know what I'm doing." I yelled.

"Look I'm not going to stand around and watch you get killed!" He was now yelling.

I took my eyes off the road and glared at him. "Look then you can leave. I didn't ask you to be here in the first place. Leave!"

He looked hurt but he didn't say anything, he just faded away.

We arrived at my hotel about a half hour later. We pulled up to the back so no one would see us unloading a body and carrying it up to my room. The five minutes it took to go up the emergency stairs to my room seemed like an eternity. I walked behind Vin, the whole time I stared at Dimitri's head flopping about. My hear filled with longing and gave a tug as I fought back tears.

We reached my room and I slid the key card into the door and pushed it open. Vin walked in and dropped Dimitri down on the bed.

"Vin thank you so much, really. Go down stairs and get a room, I'm sure you're tired." I said giving a smile.

"I'm not going to leave you in here with a Strigoi….that's insane." He demanded.

"Really I'll be fine. I can handle myself with him." I smiled meekly.

Vin sighed and walked out of the room. I moved over to the door and slid the chain lock into place. Sauntering into the bathroom, I turned the sink on and let the cool water run over my bitten arm that was now starting to swell. As I peered at my reflection I heard groans coming from the next room. I looked around the corner to see Dimitri sitting up on the bed.

I slowly pulled the sword out of its casing and brought it around my front. Obviously going slow wasn't going to help with the amount of sound that was being produced. Dimitri heard me in the bathroom; he whipped around and let a snarl rip out of his chest. His eyes focused on my face, then recognition washed over his face and he whispered the sweetest word that has ever grazed my ear drums.

"Roza."

I was speechless and the sword shook violently in my grasp. I felt tears well up in my eyes; they betrayed me by spilling over onto my cheeks. He looked horrorstruck and moved toward me. I screamed for him to stay back. He obeyed and held his hands out in front of his body.

"Roza please, I won't hurt you. Trust me, I love you."

I could hear the rain pounding against the window; I looked up and saw it was true the rain was sliding down the clear glass. Turning back to Dimitri, I moved closer and he opened his arms to me with a sweet, loving smile. I mouthed _I love you_, and plunged the sword deep into his chest piercing his heart. He dropped to the ground and started trembling violently.

Suddenly he was still; I crawled over to him and placed his head on my lap brushing my thumbs against his icy sallow skin. He gave off no sign that he was alive. Vin returned and was pounding on the door.

"Rose let me in! Rose, open the door now!" He yelled furiously.

"No go away, leave us alone! I don't want to see you Vin!" My voice cracked. He must have left because I couldn't hear him banging on the door. I grabbed Dimitri under the arms and drug him up and onto the bed. I lifted his left arm and curled up against his bricklike body. I pressed my ear against him to see if I could hear the faintest heart beat, I got nothing. I Killed my sweet Dimitri…and he wasn't even trying to harm me. With that thought I sobbed even harder. I held onto Dimitri's body for dear life, and cried until I could cry no more.

That moment was bittersweet. We were together again, but under the darkest of circumstances. Now I have officially lost my one true love…..

**What's going to happen next!  
Will Dimitri come back to life?  
Or will Rose find out Adrian lied about piercing his heat?  
Review to find out!**

**What happens next will surprise everyone...  
;]****  
**


	10. Authors Note

**Okay!**

**Sorry about this but I've got some pictures up of  
who I think would be able to play certain characters.  
If there's anyone else you want me to put up  
just let me know and I would be more than happy.**

**Just provide a description and I'll be on my way!**

**;]**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I owe you all an apology.  
I've been busy with work and I haven't had a chance to really get on.**

**But thank you for everyone that reviewed.  
It really means a lot to me!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than normal.  
Next one will be super long promise you that!  
Well I hope you all enjoy.  
And as always, review!  
3-5 gets you a new chapter.**

**Chapter 10!**

At some point I must have fallen asleep. My dream was different this time; no Adrian or evil Strigoi. I was lounging on a small brown boat in a taupe dress, dangling my feet into the cool water. I opened my eyes to find that I was out in the middle of a small lake. Surrounding the lake were large white flowers that gave off the sweetest smell. The shadows of the trees stretched far out into the waters, allowing only small patches of light to trickle in. The soft breeze blew my hair around my face, carrying with it a butterfly. The azure butterfly landed on my collarbone and kissed my skin with its black wing tips.

I was completely relaxed when butterflies of all colors surrounded my body and started lifting me up into the air. They carried me higher and higher into the sky. I looked down at the serene lake and smiled at my one bit of heaven; I wish I could have stayed there. I turned back around to see that the butterflies had brought me higher and that they let go. I smiled and took a deep breath and woke up.

I groped the bed around me and found nothing. In sure panic I bound out of bed, mentally cursing Vin for breaking in and disposing of Dimitri's body while I was asleep. When I reached the door I noticed the chain was still tight in place and the door was sealed up tight. A large pair of temperate hands grasped my waist and a sucked in I startled breath and twirled around to see Dimitri smiling down at me.

I stretched my arm to stroke his left cheek. His face leaned into my touch causing the sweetest body contact one could visualize and experience. I stepped back and pressed myself up against the door, taking in his appearance. I moved forward once more and lifted his shirt, outlining the thin white scar that lingered over his heart. I bent my head down and lightly pressed my lips to it, wrapping my arms around him in the process. Dimitri lifted his hand and intertwined his strong fingers through my silky dark tresses. I tilted my head up to look at his angelic face. Our eyes met and a single tear trickled out of his eye.

I lifted my hand to wipe it from his face, but he seized it before I could. He turned my hand over and kissed my palm, whispering in Russian.

"I thought I lost you Comrade." I said softly into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "Roza, I love you too much to let you go that easy."

And with that he pulled me over to the bed and kissed me softly on my lips. I got lost in this kiss; our lips seemed to melt together. Our breathing became synchronized and his right arm snaked out around my waist. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling every contoured muscle as I did so. This was a different kiss; there was no raw animal hunger behind it. It was a kiss filled with longing and passion, filled with so much love it would make Cupid blush and flee from embarrassment. This is how true love was supposed to look and feel.

There was a loud knock at the door and I reluctantly wriggled out from underneath Dimitri's warm, strong body. I unhinged all of the locks and found Alberta, Stan, and my mother staring at me.

"Rose, where did you take Dimitri? We know you have him." Stan said in a strong voice.

"He…he's-"

"Spit it out Rose we don't have time for this." My mother cut me off.

Dimitri got off of the bed and walked up behind me, opening the door wide enough for all three Guardians to see him. They all looked taken aback Stan's mouth fell open like a trout.

"This is not possible; we saw you in Strigoi form." Alberta rattled out.

"Please come in and we'll explain everything." Dimitri stated calmly.

All three Guardians walked into my room and all three eyes fell on the disheveled bed. Dimitri's followed their eyes and realization of what they saw washed over his face. I felt myself blush and turned away before anyone could see.

"What the hell is going on here?" Janine yelled out.

"Well I saved Dimitri from eternal damnation." I scoffed.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Dimitri crack a smile, but then sober up as soon as Stan turned to face him. A smile of my own broke out at the look on my mother's face. She must not have though my answer was funny because she pulled back and slapped my hard across my right cheek, causing me to stagger back.

She was about to move on me again when Dimitri stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Stand down Belikov, you've caused enough damage as it is." Janine commanded in an evil tone.

Alberta stared at my mother and grabbed her arm, pulling her back out of the door. Janine gave us one final glare and turned on her heel and stormed down the hall. I didn't even notice that I was gripping the back of Dimitri's shirt until he tried to turn around.

"Roza are you okay? I'm so sorry my love; I should have been able to do something." Dimitri said in a poignant tone.

All I could do was shake my head and run my hands through my hair; willing my tears to disappear. Dimitri rubbed comforting circles on my back, telling me how everything would be alright, but I knew it wouldn't.

"Come on, I need to get checked out and we need to get back on the road so we can get back to fucking St. Vlads." I said moving away from his touch. As I stepped out of the room I ran into Vin, he looked happy to see me. I didn't feel the same. He must have seen the welts on my face from where my good for nothing mother slapped me. He lightly touched my face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not as much as you will when I'm finished with you." Dimitri stated in a booming voice.

**What's going to happen between Vin and Dimitri?  
Better yet, when they get back to St. Vlad's what will Rose's mom have to say?  
Do you think she handled herself in the right mannor?**

**Let me know what you want to happen......  
Review!**

**;]  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**As promised I have a new chapter for you. It won't be sad forever!  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all of those that added my story to there favorites list.  
And a special thanks to those that have pretty much stuck with me from the beginning, Randomitis Sufferer, Reader-Rabbit93, and Kayla.  
It really means a lot to me!  
3-5 earns you a new chapter.**

**Chapter 11!**

"Belikov…did you do this? I'll wring your filthy Russian neck if so." Vin said in a deathly whisper.

"Oh please, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. You're French trash, you don't mean anything to me." Dimitri said with a guffaw.

With that Vin pushed past me to get to Dimitri, I ran towards Vin and pushed myself hard against his chest trying to force him back. This had little to no effect but he backed off and shook his head at the whole scenario.

"Both of you stop acting so childish. Dimitri go wait in the fucking car or so help me god hell will be raised." I said sternly.

He gave me a glair, if looks could kill. I rolled my eyes and threw my keys at him a little harder than necessary. I stayed pressed up against Vin and watched as Dimitri walked away. I turned and looked at Vin, disappointment and disgust washed through my eyes. He smiled sheepishly and walked away.

"You're so ridiculous. Come back to the academy with us. I know you said you're not interested in being a Guardian but it could be fun. Just for a while, and if it's not for you then you can leave. Being alone can't be fun for you." I smiled.

Vin showed a bit of a smile and said he'd try it out for a week. We walked down to check out arm-n-arm, laughing the whole time. I walked out into the moist air, preparing to make the long trek back to the academy. We'd been on the road for about three hours; it was night but we made it out into a fairly desolate area, so we weren't as concerned about running into Strigoi.

"Hey what's up with you and Vin?" I asked.

"Hmm. Oh he's just a pretentious prick that thinks he's greater than god. Back when I was around 22 and he was 18 we got in a fight at a Guardian convention. Names were called and reputations were lost. He started the whole thing, and there for he lost his Guardian title. He's blamed the Moroi and myself for all of his troubles ever since. No big deal really, he doesn't even matter to me. How'd you meet up with him? I'd assume he gave you this car?" He stated matter of fact tone.

"I met him on my way looking for you, it was night and I was hitch hiking my way into town. I ended up staying at his place and he gave me this car. He tracked me and helped me out afterwards. Dimitri I think he's really nice and you should try to patch things up, you're both big boys." I emphasized on big and then immediately regretted it because I saw the speculation in Dimitri's eyes.

"Not like that, I just mean you're both tall!" I said nervously. Dimitri just nodded his head.

About thirty minutes went by and he was quiet, I thought he was still pissed about the whole _big boys _comment. I looked over at Dimitri and he looked uncomfortable, like he needed to say something. He was wringing his hands around the steering wheel, and we were driving at an incredibly fast speed.

"What's troubling you Comrade?" I said placing my hand on his inner thigh. He shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"Rose….my Roza, you know I love you and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you or hide things from you?" He said this in a questioning tone. I nodded and prompted for him to go on. He cleared his throat and began. "Well you know back at Christmas when Tasha was here and we were spending a lot of time together and you and I got in that fight?" I took my hand off of his thigh and crossed my arms on top of my chest. He noticed this and closed his eyes for a while. "We slept together Rose. I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I know it was wrong and I've never forgiven myself." He said in an apologetic tone.

I turned my head away from him and looked out the window for the remainder of the trip letting my tears freely fall. I didn't even care that he could see them. I shrunk away from his touch and ignored anything he said to me. We arrived at St. Vlads early in the morning for Moroi, late at night for humans. We pulled into the academy garage and I got out and walked around to the trunk and gathered all of my things from the inside. I snatched my keys from him and prepared to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't touch me, ever again. You broke my heart. I loved and trusted you Dimitri. I gave my virginity up to you because I thought you loved and cared for me. But I see now that I was just another notch on your headboard. While I was out there looking for you putting my life in danger she was sitting around dry-eyed and safe. It was me that cried myself to sleep over you, and went to the end of the earth to bring your soul back. I loved you more than I loved myself, more than I loved Lissa. And you broke me Dimitri." I said in a whisper, letting my tears boil over once more.

I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Roza please, let me explain."

"No Guardian Belikov, I don't want to hear more of your lies. I hate you and I never want to see you again." And with that I walked away, not even waiting for Vin to pull into a spot. I was walking across the grounds to the Dhampir dorms; I hope they haven't cleaned my room out yet. I lugged everything up the stairs to my room, hopefully anyways. I slid the key in and pushed the door open, it worked? I stepped in to see everything was how I left it. Dropping all of my things on the floor I looked around taking in all of the familiarities, stopping at the only thing that was out of place. There was a note scribbled on lavender note paper resting on my bed.

_Miss Hathaway,_

_I requested that your room remain untouched. I had a feeling you would return. You left in such haste; we all thought it best that you needed a break from recent events. If would like talk with someone we have therapy sessions set up for you whenever you return .I hope all is well and I send you my condolence._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. __Lebedev  
Front desk_

I smiled at the note and then placed it on the desk next to my bed. I walked over to the window and gazed down at the ground. Pressing up against the wall and slid down holding my head in my hands. There was a nonstop supply of tears; my eyes have become the Niagara Falls. I was in this possession unmoving for quite awhile, time seemed to blend together.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to days. I ignored the roaring hunger that resided in the pit my stomach. There were several knocks at my door; I ignored every one of them. Lissa pleaded with me to come out through the bond; if not that to let her into my room. I could feel myself becoming thin and losing energy. I crawled over to my bathroom and splashed cool water on my face.

This is the first time I got out of my sitting possession in about a week. My muscles ached, and my bones creaked. I brushed my teeth and sloppily put my hair up in a ponytail. Not even bothering to brush out the knots. I put on a deep purple fitted sweatshirt and a pair of navy loose fitting straight leg jeans.

I pulled the hood up and slowly toddled down the hall to the stairs. I moved cautiously, all the time I held my grumbling stomach. I stepped out into the cool night air; by the way the moon sat in the sky I knew it was dinner time.

I trudged down the pathway to the lunch room. Stepping into the crowded lunch room all noise ceased and every eye was on me, student and guardian alike. I ignored everyone and walked to the deserted lunch line, my head down the whole time. I grabbed water and a turkey and Swiss sandwich and moved to the register. The lunch lady gave me a smile and rang me up; I pulled a crumpled $5 out of my pocket and handed it to her.

I turned and continued walking, Lissa was suddenly there. She scooped me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Rose! Oh my god you came out. How are you feeling? You're so thin." She brushed the bits of hair away from my face to get a proper look at me. Her hand froze and hovered over my left temple. She saw the deep purple bags under my eyes, and that they were rimmed with red from continuous tears. My lips were chapped from dehydration and my cheeks were hollowed out from lack of food.

"Oh Rose, what's happened to you?" She pleased with me to tell her. I could feel her distress and curiosity through the bond. I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a weak smile and moved past her. Halfway to the door Jessie jumped in front of me blocking my retreat.

"What's the matter blood whore, sad you're not getting your daily fix?" He and a handful of other students burst with laughter, others just looked thunderstruck. I was too tired to say anything, so I just put my head back down and moved around him continuing to the door.

My legs were shacking and I slumped against the wall trying to regain my footing, didn't look like it was going to happen. Unexpectedly there was a pair of hands around my waist holding me up. The smell hit me before the voice did. Vodka and Clove swirled around my head, causing the most comforting feeling in the world.

My eyes were closed and I was losing my grip on the water bottle and sandwich. I slumped down a bit hearing as if I were in a long tunnel.

"Rose baby stay with me, open your eyes. Come on squeeze my hand, Rose please stay awake! SHIT!" He picked me up and we were now running somewhere. I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard. I needed to ask him where we were going and why it was so imperative that we run because I was in pain.

"Adrian."

"Yes? What is it baby?" He said urgently

"Adrian?"

"I'm here Rose, just stay with me. Don't go to sleep on me now!"

I've heard those words before and it sent a wave of pain through my heart. Then I heard him yelling loudly, "HELP CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I heard shuffling feet and voiced that I could not place; and then everything went quiet. I was swimming in thick black waters.

**What do you think's going to happen?  
Should she go back to Dimitri or try someone new?  
Let me know what you think, good or bad.  
Thanks for your time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/gave me their input.  
I hope you all like this new chapter, sorry it's a bit short.  
It will only get more complicated for Rose.  
But I promise it will work out for her in the end.  
Remember to review.  
3-6 means a new chapter.**

**Chapter 12  
;}**

I could feel that I remained in my clothes which was a plus. Maybe Adrian just brought me to his room, I hoped so at least. Then there was an annoying prodding feeling on my abdomen, and I remembered him calling for help and withdrew my hopes. I desperately tried to swat it away but found it useless, I was too tired.

"Dr. Olendzki, the patient is awake." Said the man that was jabbing my stomach, I could tell he was young.

"Thank you nurse, you may leave." I heard the young man's dress shoes fading into the distance, and the irritating click-clack of stilettos on linoleum. "Rose, can you open your eyes for me?" She inquired.

I opened my eyes but forced them closed immediately, I was laying directly underneath a large light. Slowly, I raised my eyelids, allowing my eyes to adjust to severely vivid light. Turning my head I saw Dr. Olendzki smiling at me, I blinked at her with large staring eyes.

"I can understand you feeling quite fatigued Rose. I administered a mild sedative to stabilize you."

"Right, well I feel fine, so if you permit it I think I'll be going. Where's Adrian?" I was lying but I would prefer my room writhing in pain over being stuck in this hospital bed.

"You're free to go Rose; a Guardian is waiting outside of the door to escort you back to your room. And Mr. Ivashkov has retired to his room for the night, he was very upset and I suggested that he leave. I assured him you would be fine, aside from the extreme exhaustion, dehydration and lack of nutrition." I stood up and began moving to the door when she started speaking again, "Rose, Headmistress Kirova requested you tomorrow when you are feeling well. There is no question that this is a serious matter. Tonight get some food, lots of fluids and rest." She stated sternly.

I nodded, smiled and then walked out of the room. There was a Guardian waiting for me alright. One I did not want to see ever again in my life. I rolled my eyes hard and sighed. He was more beautiful than I remembered. Shoulder length brown hair that was silkier than I could have thought possible, rich creamy skin spread out across his body, and his eyes were dark and pensive. My eyes then dropped down to his deliciously pink lips, then I pictured those lips all over Tasha's body and a look of disgust broke out over my face.

I quickly turned away from him, stumbling a little on my way. He caught me and I shrugged out of his touch.

"Don't touch me Dimitri." I said with as much acid in my voice as I could muster up. I began walking out of the infirmary on my way to the Dhampir dorms when he grabbed me hard on my wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" My voice was hard. I was struggling to break free. But seeing as how I just got out of a comatose state and I haven't eaten in a week it made it virtually impossible. He grabbed me tighter turned me around and shook me.

"Rose, calm down, you have to eat and the lunch room is closed. You have to come to the Guardian dining quarters. Now if you relax we can get this over with." I could hear the hurt in his voice but I don't really care, he hurt me first.

We arrived in the Guardian dining area and he sat me down at a table while he went to seek out food. I watched as he walked away, his smooth gate made me want to melt; then I pictured him walking out of Tasha's cabin after he spent god knows how long sweating over her. Pissed off and sick to my stomach I rest my head on the cool mahogany dining table; I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.

I was surprised to find this room so empty, who would think the Guardians would be asleep. I heard him strolling back to my side. He slid a chair out and sat down. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

"Rose you need to eat." He breathed in a whisper. I sat up and moved my hair away from my face. I saw his eyes grow wide and he scooted closer to me, bringing the chicken sandwich and large water with him.

"Oh, Roza." He said with a heap of compassion running through his voice.

"Dimitri, don't call me that. You have no right." I said wearily.

I ate slowly and quietly. I saw him shake his head and begin putting his hair up in a low ponytail. I witnessed he was fighting something behind his eyes, something I did not really care to hear. He left his left hand on the table drumming out a precarious rhythm, gulping in a hefty lung full of air and began to verbalize his internal conflict.

He cleared his throat and began; I rolled my eyes and took a large bite into my sandwich.

"Rose I owe you an explanation about Tasha and I. Well there's really no Tasha and I….a few nights after the Christmas party I walked her back out to the cabin and she invited me inside. I thought nothing of it because of our close friendship, well our used to be close friendship. She told me to sit on the bed and I complied, and then she sat very close to me, it made me very ill at ease. I did not want to be rude so I remained on the bed. She placed her hand on my lower back and kissed my neck. I then had to move away from her and told her I couldn't. She spoke some words and I became mystified and did pretty much whatever she wanted me to do. What I'm trying to say is she used compulsion on me Rose. That however does not excuse my actions and I am still terribly sorry. It's troubled me for quite a while, and I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry; will you try to forgive me? I-I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Rose." He said with a sad tone.

I looked down for a while.

"I'm ready to go back to my room now." I whispered.

He nodded his head and walked me back to my room. On the way there he didn't say a word, neither did I of course. But there were a million things running through my head. Before I could force any words out of my mouth we were at my door. He turned and started walking back down the hall.

"Dimitri wait!" I yelled and he turned and briskly walked back over to me. I didn't know what to say to him. But I opened my mouth and tried to force something out.

**What do you think Rose will say to him?  
Who would you like to see more of?  
What do you think will happen in the meeting tomorrow?**

**Answer in reviews.  
I'll take your input to heart.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken m so long to update.  
I had to do like 3 AP Lit assignments for summer.  
And I have 3 more to do. :/  
So I'll update ASAP!!!!!!!  
Please don't hate me.  
**

**You guys are awesome though and I'll try to put all of your ideas in!  
Keep up the reviewing, it really helps!  
**

**5-6 reviews will get you a new chapter!  
I hope you like it!**

"Dimitri….come in." I stated calmly.

He looked surprised that I asked him to come inside after I spent half the time ignoring him and rolling my eyes, and the other half yelling at him and telling him I hated him. He walked through the threshold and I caught a whiff of sweet musky aftershave. That smell wrapped around me and tickled my nose, playing ring around the rosy with my senses disorienting me. I directed Dimitri to the bed and he sat down, appearing slightly uncomfortable. I flopped down on the desk chair on the other side of the room.

Taking a deep breath I began. "Look Dimitri, I appreciate you being here for me and explaining the truth but it's going to take me a while to fully trust you again. I know you said Tasha used compulsion on you and I believe it. But, you still hurt me and it's just going to take some time for my heart to heal." I was glad my voice didn't betray me by breaking and exposing the pain that was raging within.

He was silent for a while and then he began to speak. It was gentle and poignant, "Roza, I will do anything to regain your trust. I would rather die than see you hurting from something I did. I never wanted anything like this to happen. Just say anything and it's done. I love you and I will do anything to make this right between us."

He then stood and walked over to me, he lifted me into a bone crushing hug. He noticed I wasn't hugging him back and he immediately dropped me down. Looking embarrassed he stepped back from me and sauntered over to the door like a dog that's been kicked.

I huffed and moved over to him. I hesitated for a moment and gave him a quick hug; it lasted no longer than four seconds. "Bye Dimitri." I stated dryly. He gave me one solid head nod and moved away, looking as if he wanted to do more than that one head nod. He restrained himself and turned and walked swiftly down the hall.

I didn't get much sleep that night. My head was bursting with the events of the day and of those that were to come tomorrow. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and gathered my things to shower.

The water was chilly as it spilled down my body. I watched soapy bubbles disappear down the drain; I suddenly wished I could be one of those bubbles. They were carefree and beautiful, everything that I wasn't at this time. With a wheezing cough I turned the water off and wrapped the midnight blue Egyptian cotton towel around my body that Lissa had gotten me a few years ago.

The fibers felt good against my skin, relaxing every bit of myself. Back in my room I sat down in front of my computer pulling up the school email. I needed to make things right with Lissa, I couldn't think of a good way to ease into it, so I just dove in.

_Lissa,_

_I am so sorry for being so cold and distant. I just needed some time for myself to figure things out. You're the only one that's held me together all of these years and I couldn't stand not being close to you. I feel that I have made the biggest mistake of my life leaving the academy and most of all leaving you. You mean the world to me, you're my best friend, my sister, my whole family and I need you. Please forgive me. I will explain everything tomorrow after you get out of classes in your room. I have that meeting with headmistress Kirova, not looking forward to that at all. Some bad things have gone down and you're the only one I can talk to. I love you and I am so sorry! I don't think I can say that enough. _

_Love your best friend,_

_Rose_

Well that came out better than I expected, I feel as if a ton of bricks has been lifted off of my shoulders. I sauntered back over to my firm twin sized bed and slept. It wasn't a deep sleep, but it was enough to keep me going.

I awoke to the loud ringing of the alarm clock next to my bed. Nine; great. I rolled over and saw the tine blue light blinking on my school computer that indicated I had a new email. I sucked in a breath and ran to my desk pulling my chair out in a hurry.

_Rose_

_There is no need to apologize; I understand why you did it. I wish you had come to me but that's all in the past now. Blood is thicker than water and we're in this together. I love you and I will forever forgive you! I will leave my spare key in the usual spot. I hope everything works out with Kirova, try not to be too hard on her. I can't wait to see you! Talk to you very soon!_

_Love your best friend,_

_Lissa!_

Lissa's letter put me in an instantly good mood. I smiled at myself why I dressed; it feels good to have your best friend back. I missed breakfast but they always leave fruit and drinks out for passing students. I stepped out of my room and turned to lock my door when a cold voice sounded behind me.

"Glad I didn't have to knock to get you out of there." A voice so cold and filled with so much disgust it could only belong to one person……..Janine.

"You know, I'm getting sick of you and your pissy attitude. I understand you're my mother but that does not make you my mom. You gave birth to me, you didn't raise me. Don't try to mother me now." I snapped.

Janine gasped and threw me against the wall, cracking my head. She jammed her hard forearm against my throat, causing my windpipes to close.

"Well that's apparent. Maybe if I had more of a hand in your upbringing you wouldn't be such a strumpet. And believe me; I'm not trying to mother you. I'm simply saving myself from embarrassment." She whispered in my ear.

Janine jerked away from me and gave me a strong look of repugnance. She shook her head hard, "The meeting will begin now, so get moving." And with that she walked away.

I held myself upright until she rounded the corner, falling to a knee I began gasping for breath. I touched where her arm had once been. I could feel it was warm so therefore I knew it was red. I hated her, and I swore under my breath.

She was going to pay for the things she's done and said. Then all of a sudden a wet, wheezing cough started up that shook my whole frame. I pulled my hand away from my mouth to reveal a sticky red liquid. I took a few more heaving breaths and pulled myself up and rounded the same corner my bitch of a mother did. How could people think she really loved me under her "though exterior"?

**What do you want to see happen next?  
5-6 reviews=New chapter**

**;]**

**You guys are great! I love you all. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, as promised a new chapter ASAP. Haha.  
I hope you like this chapter.  
Remember 7-8 reviews will get you a new chapter.  
Happy reading.  
**

**Chapter 14!  
:]**

Sitting in the uncomfortable office chairs with all eyes on me. Something I was used to, but I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this wasn't going to be a normal yell at Rose session. I looked around at all of the faces Alberta, Stan, and the one and only Janine standing behind Kirova; all of them staring at me with a sour expression and scrutinizing eyes.

I dared sneak a peek off to my right to see Dimitri standing in a corner, arms folded and head down; like he was ashamed to be in this situation. I shook my head and turned back to Kirova she parted her lips and began to speak.

"Rose this is a serious situation. Not only did you drop out of school, you've been accused of having an illicit love affair with a Guardian." She took a deep breath. "I do not need to know why you left the school; that much is obvious." She stole a look in Dimitri's direction. "My question is; what is it that you expect me to do about this Rose. I have an obligation to expel you from all academies."

I heard Dimitri suck in a breath. "And it is obligatory that I turn you, Guardian Belikov, into the Moroi court system for breaking several laws and Guardian code." Kirova said rubbing her temples. Several minutes went by without anyone uttering a word.

It seemed as if no one was breathing, the only thing that sounded was my ragged wheezing breath. In and out, you could hear sputters as if something was caught in my lungs. Then Kirova began her speech again with no hesitation in her voice.

"However, we have no substantial evidence that would prove to cause any complications. Just know that we will be watching you BOTH very closely.

"If I may say something headmistress Kir-" I began.

"You may not Rose, this is serious and we have no time for your childish games!" Janine cut me off.

"Why are you so hell bent on ruining everything I'm trying to accomplish?" I yelled and then immediately regretted. Another bloody cough, this one lasted much longer than the others. I expected large warm hands to wrap around me, but I got nothing.

Everyone in the room stared at me aghast. Seeing spots I wiped my mouth and managed to rattle out a question before anyone could inquire about my well being and force me down to the clinic. "Is this meeting over?"

"It is Rose, what is go-" I stood and ran to the door before Kirova had a chance to finish her question. I flung myself out into the hall and down the stairs. I saw a bathroom in the lobby of the waiting room and disappeared inside.

I flicked the light on and caught myself in the mirror. A blood smear was on my left cheek and it stained my lips. I looked down at my hands and saw nothing but red, like I had just painted the late Dali's Red Lips Sofa with my bare hands.

I turned on the sink and thrust my hands up under the pouring water; scrubbing at my hand skin and face. Once I was satisfied that no trace of blood lingered on my visage I dried off and exited the bathroom.

Once I got out of the office confines into the crisp cool air I could finally breathe. The air cut my lungs slightly but it was nice nevertheless. I slowly walked in the night, taking in the stars and my surroundings.

I heard doors open from behind me and I expected it to be one of the many Guardians, come to drag me back to the med clinic. I turned and saw a person I never thought I would see in a million years back at this school.

Long black hair swirled in a light gust of wind, revealing smooth fair skin. In sure shock I whispered her name.

"Tasha."

She must have heard because she turned in my direction, and threw her hand up in the air and waved. I saw a wide smile stretch across her face and she began walking in my direction. I scowled at her and turned on my heel and stormed in the opposite direction to the Moroi dorms.

My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. I cursed under my breath and tried to calm myself down. Beating her to a bloody pulp would not help my situation with Kirova right now. All of the anger I took from Lissa was welling up inside and I began to lose myself in the rage.

I turned around and quickened my pace back to where I saw Tasha smiling like she doesn't know she lost all respect in my book. I saw her, walking out towards the cabin, my breathing quickened and I was now jogging as silently as possible. I wanted to make sure we were out in the woods before I bludgeoned her to death. No possible witnesses, and more importantly, no one to stop me. She needed to pay for her indecency. She's a disgrace to all that is womanly. How could she not be ashamed of herself for the things she has done?

I reached the lining of the woods about, to continue on when hands grabbed around my waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go! Now!" I kicked and struggled in the strong grasp. I tried to make as little noise as possible for when I did break free of my captor, I could continue on with my mission. The person turned me around and I got lost in dark green eyes.

"Relax, you need to come away from the woods Rose. Come with me, now." It was Adrian. The smell hit me now, clove washed all over my skin and deep in my nose. I felt myself relaxing and the hold around my waist disappeared.

He reached out and smoothed some hair behind my ear, and stroked one single tear away from my right eye. "Why did you stop me Adrian?" I whispered.

He smiled and said, "Because I know what you've been dreaming about and I couldn't let you go through with it. You're too good of a person."

I must have looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" He said.

"I haven't been having any dreams Adrian." I said.

"Of course you have, I've been keeping them from you. You needed rest and you don't need to think about things like that." He smiled at me.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice inquired.

"What's it to you Guardian?" Adrian stated smugly.

I turned to see who he was talking to. A smile broke out across my face and I launched myself into his arms. "Vin!" I bellowed.

"Haha. Rose, I should have known you were the root of all ditching." He stated with a smile.

"Oh I'm not ditching, I don't start classes until tomorrow. Obviously, and Adrian doesn't go here." I playfully punched his arm. "Vin this is Adrian, Adrian this is Vin."

"Hey, I know you already, quite a reputation if I don't say so myself." Vin said holding out his hand.

Adrian looked at it as if Vin were offering him dog shit sandwiches. "Well, I see that I need to compete for you once more. Good day." And with that Adrian walked away fishing around in his pants for what I could only assume to be his flask.

"This is why I hate Moroi! I don't know if I'm cut out for this. I might have to bash some heads in." He said. "Well, students aren't supposed to be this far out without a Guardian escort since the raid. And I'm not going into the woods. So it looks like you're shit outta luck and you need to turn around and head back to the dorms."

"Lame, you are a Guardian." I stated.

"I am, but I'm doing my rounds and I'm kinda lazy. I know life sucks. Get going!" He pushed me lightly.

I walked back across the campus to Lissa's dorm. I searched around on top of the door for the key Lissa left for me. I found IT and let myself into her room, flopped down on her bed and turned her radio on. Getting lost in the new CD by Portugal. The Man.

**Okay what did you think?  
What do you want to see happen next?  
Do you want to see a practice session between Dimitri and Rose?  
Answer in reviews. Conditions for a new chapters up top.**

**If you want me to put one of your characters in some of my upcoming chapters give some details about them.**

****

Girl/Boy  
Moroi/Dhampir  
Name  
Whether or not they have abilities  
Personality.  
Things that will be helpful to my writing.


	16. question

Does anyone want me to continue this?  
Or should I wrap it up and start a new story based off of Blood Promise?

Let me know, I'm mad bored.


End file.
